


Sekros Preview

by Eksevis



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis





	Sekros Preview

Prologue

Screams, cries of agony, floated about as a young boy ran and ran, his mind failing him. Though he gasped for air, he could not stop for fear of suffering whatever fate befell the others. His heart told him that he should stand strong and turn around to face the horrors that he believed to be chasing after him. It didn't take much for him to realize what the truth; he was too cowardice to do so. While he could not see a single thing in that thick fog covered night, he could certainly feel his surroundings.

Things felt damp, moist. On second thought, perhaps this was due to something warm and thick covering him. Whoever he was abandoning was likely drawing near their death. Guilt washed over him, but his selfishness was stronger as it overtook the pressure in his chest. While the cries still floated about, he finally felt his energy draining, becoming little more than a speck. He fell to the ground, face first into the mud that was apparently now beneath him, passing out.

Chapter 1: Questions

The young boy woke up, covered in dry mud, his head pulsating in pain. Beginning to observe his surroundings, he tried to remember where he was. Quickly, he found that he really had no idea where he was, except on the outskirts of a dense forest and a curiously empty field of grass. Last night was a blur, causing him to question the existence of the thick fog. Come to think of it, was it even night? He might have been unconscious for an entire day for all he knew.

In which case, how was it that nobody noticed him lying there helplessly? Did he really run that far away from the nearest civilization or at least an inhabited building? No matter how apparent these facts were, he found the ideas to be somewhat surreal to say the least. Feeling his headache subside and the will to get up replacing it, he sat up, continuously observing the large trees that stood before him. Wherever he was, it seemed to be at the edge of a forest that had seen many people traveling through.

For a moment he considered going back to where he came from, but there were a few issues with the idea. For starters, he had no idea where he had came from and he would likely have no idea what the place looked like. For all he knew, he had ran far enough to be somewhere considerably far away. Though it still didn't make much sense to him. Under the consideration of how little he seemed to know, only a few things seemed to make any sense.

If he was a great distance away, how did he get there in what he at least recalled as being a relatively short run? Could the place have vanished altogether? No, that's too absurd of an idea. Giving into his instincts, he took a step into the forest before him, delving further into the curiously unknown world he lived upon.

Plunging further into the forest, he found the trees blotted out the sun, making it difficult to navigate his way thru. It really didn't help that there were quite a few roots jutting out from beneath the earth that he had frequently climb... or rather stumble over. By the time he saw a golden light glowing up ahead, he had no idea how much time had passed as the borders between forever and an instant were blurred together.

Once close enough to pick out the details of the lights' source, he found that various stitched cloths were tied to trunks, acting as a roof of sorts. Sitting in between it all was a man leaning back on a tree, casually glancing left and right. Hoping that he could find help, the young boy climbed into the midst of the lights.

As soon as he entered the area, the man instantaneously sprung up and pressed the dull backside of a worn dagger to his throat.

"Raise your hands and lower yourself down onto the ground." The man growled in his ears. Obeying, he lowered himself with his hands reaching upwards. The man quietly whispered something and let go of the knife which stayed at his throat as it hovered in the air. The man walked around and faced him directly. He appeared to be a middle aged man who had seen many things in his life despite missing any apparent scars. 

The man, examining the boy, looked into his eyes in an attempt to read his intentions, but he could not find anything. Instead, he simply saw confusion beneath the fear he displayed. His somewhat tattered clothes came into mind, and he begun to suppose that he had ran away from something. He couldn't have known what, but he did see himself in the young boy.

He could remember how he had once been in a similar situation; having escaped something that caused him pain... but in the end, he could see that he wasn't exactly the same. The man knew that he himself had started life well off, but due to his delinquency, was abandoned by his crushed parents. It had only taken a week to find the group of bandits he now resided with.

All of this really made him wonder how similar he really was to him. Was he about to join the group as he had, or did he have much more in store for him? Somehow he, Matan, knew that he was not to follow the same path he had. Matan smiled gently and made the dagger leave the boys neck.

The young boy flinched, he wondering what had happened, but instead of explaining, the man stood up and said, "You shouldn't be here. If you're looking for somewhere safe, just go due East of here, and you shall arrive at Eka Village. Stay at the nearest inn." The man reached to his side and pulled off a brown bag, taking out a few silver colored coins. "This should cover it. Good luck on your endeavors." 

Before the boy knew it, he found himself alone and without the camp around him. He looked around confusedly hoping to see a hint of what he had just seen, but there didn't seem to be anything... except for a strange floating orb of light that slightly bobbed up and down. Upon noticing it, it begun to move forwards, presumably towards Eka Village.

With the light, he could effectively traverse through the ancient forest; stepping over and occasionally climbing over roots. Though time was easier to distinguish, it was still hard to say how long it took him to see lights illuminating a rather small settlement.


End file.
